Two Sides, One Coin
by TheTrainTicket
Summary: As long as Near never betrayed him, Light could allow him to live.  He didn't want to kill Near, he truly did not…


_I got the idea as I was falling asleep… sorry if it's a bit messy…_

_AU Light/Near fic… the usual…_

**Two Sides, One Coin**

He had picked up his action figures right as he heard the door open and forcibly slammed shut.

_Oh great, he's pissed…_

Near tried to maintain a certain level of professionalism around others and didn't often use slang, but with Light there was a difference between 'mad' and 'pissed'.

Sure enough, Light Yagami came storming into the bedroom. He hastily yanked off his coat and threw it to the ground before sitting down with his head in his hands.

Near mildly glanced at him through the corners of his eyes but didn't turn his whole head. He was still debating whether or not Light was stable enough to be asked a question. Of course, Light wasn't about to just sit there quietly, after making his emotions so vividly clear. He was expecting Near to inquire about it so he'd have the excuse to blow up.

Finally, the younger one sighed. "L trouble?"

"_Damn him…" _Light hissed, as he had so many times before.

Near resumed to playing with his action figures. "He's only one obstacle, you know. Even if you do manage to get rid of him, you still won't be free to just take over."

"Not the time, Near!"

He tilted his gaze over to Light. They had been through this conversation before. Near simply couldn't see the appeal of ruling the world. He didn't understand why Light was trying so hard to achieve this goal. Ever since he got the Death Note he had become obsessed with power. Granted, Light always was that way.

Near had been jealous of previous girlfriends, but these days he felt as though his only true competition was that Notebook. So here they were again, arguing.

Light wouldn't kill Near – not unless he had to. Near never stood in his way, he even helped him avoid getting caught, occasionally. They may not have seen eye to eye, but Near was his ally, and a damn useful one at that.

As long as Near never betrayed him, Light could allow him to live. He didn't want to kill Near, he truly did not…

If he could just get him to understand…

"But what will you do?" Near continued, keeping his head tilted in that awkward angle. "When L is gone, how will you take over?"

The older teen sighed deeply. He stood up from his desk chair and sauntered over to the bed where Near had his toys set up.

"Look, Near…" He began, running his fingers through the other's hair a few times. "It's not just about 'getting rid of L' – it's more what he represents to the rest of the world. To everyone, he is Kira's enemy and we're fighting each other. If L wins, then he's justice. If I win, then I'm justice, and people will start to turn towards Kira. They already have."

"And what if L _does _win…?"

"He won't, Near." Light put on hand on Near's shoulder and squeezed – not too hard, but it was a firm grip. The younger one couldn't decide who Light was trying to reassure. "I have the Death Note, now. Don't you understand what kind of power that is? The power of a god?"

Ryuk wasn't there at the present moment. Light would have him leave whenever he wanted to be alone with Near. He moved his hand away from the blonde's shoulder and back up to his hair.

_Near…_

He was so valuable to everything Light was working for… they were so much alike, yet they had completely opposite ideals. But that's why having Near on his side was so important; he would need someone to think of counterattacks that could be used against Kira.

"I know, Light." Near replied. He leaned into Light's hand, resting against it. "You have the power of a Shinigami, except for the eyes…and anyways…"

_Where are you going with this?_

"You're not a Shinigami…"

_Near?_

"So what's the world going to think – "

_Stop it._

"When they find out…"

_Just…_

"You're only a human?"

"_Shut up!" _

Light took that same hand Near was leaning on and smacked him across the face. His eyes went wide. Light was_ not_ a violent person. Sadistic, yes, but he didn't resort to physical violence… that was one of the many things he was trying to eradicate.

Had it been a moment later, Light would have stopped to reconsider his actions. But for the time being, he was blinded by anger. Not at Near directly – more like the basic truth that they both knew.

He was not a god… not _yet_, anyways… L was only _one_ obstacle, and creating a new world was going to be far more difficult than he had originally anticipated. Just like one of Near's little domino games – one was knocked over and the rest fell, too.

This frustration… _was too much…_

Light picked up Near, to the blonde's surprise, and carried him out of the room. Near was heavier than he looked, but Light didn't mind so much.

They reached the bathroom. Light clumsily hit the switch while maintaining grip of the boy in his arms. He threw Near into the bathtub and turned the shower on, letting it spray down on him.

Near shut his eyes quickly as the cold water hit his body. A shiver ran down his spine – he rubbed at his bangs to try and make it less noticeable. He glanced up at Light, who was already starting to calm himself.

The water really was too cold…

Light watched him shift around in the tub. His white shirt was sticking to his body – it was practically transparent at this point. Near was on his knees, head tilted again. His eyes were half-shut and the cold water had caused his cheeks to blush.

_Damn…_

He was adorable and he knew it. Normally Light wouldn't fall for such teasing, but with Near, it was a different situation.

He may not have been interested in toys, but Light was rather fond of games – Near had always been his favorite opponent. They had similar thinking processes, it was just their ultimate goals that were different.

"Near…" The younger one wrapped his hands around his arms. "Join me."

He bit his lower lip, trying not to let his teeth chatter. "No."

Light blinked. He had anticipated this answer, but it still hurt. After all they had been through – Near was the only person outside of his family that Light could honestly say he cared about.

Kira… was it to change the world for the better? Or to be recognized as a superior being? A little of both?

Either way, Light knew he had feelings for this shivering kid at his knees. He wasn't too sure what those feelings were, exactly. There were times, like right now, when Near drove him crazy. It was all part of the game they had started years ago, but still… Light just wanted to _win_ already.

He leaned down so they were face to face. There was a slight shock when the water first hit him. Light did his best not to show it. He reached around and grabbed Near from behind his head to pull him close.

He was a bit hesitant to return the kiss, not because he was surprised by the move, but because Near wasn't quite ready to forgive Light for shoving him into a cold shower. However, at the moment it was better to give in rather than fight… it would increase his chances of getting into dry clothes sooner, anyways.

Once again, Light lifted Near up, leaving the water running and puddles down the hallway. They were back in the bedroom. He was somewhat grateful that Near hadn't built a Lego house on the mattress again as he shoved the toys to the side and placed down his own.

Light pressed his lips against Near's, who was a bit more generous in returning this time. He was soaked. Light could feel him shivering against his torso so he pulled him in closer, wrapping one arm around Near's shoulders and the other up between them, unbuttoning his shirt.

Near got to work on Light's tie, throwing it to the ground when he was finished.

This behavior, these lustful actions… it was all so primitive. Near didn't care much for them personally, it was just a way to get into Light's head. Of course, Light was doing the same thing to Near and they both knew this.

Or maybe that was just their excuse. Was it so wrong to give into these urges? Wasn't that what couples were suppose to do?

Light Yagami – god of the new world.

Near – boy genius.

They wanted to stay at each other sides – the arguing was what made it so much fun. Still, it got to a point where they wondered if being apart was better. It seemed like this was the only time they could just _be _around the other.

No – Near knew everything about Kira. Light would never let him leave alive. It was either stay as a neutral ally or be killed. That was fine, Near had no intentions of leaving. So his other option was to convince Light to give up the Death Note. Tricky business, of course, but sleeping with him didn't hurt his chances.

By this point, both of them had their shirts off and were in the process of removing the rest of their clothing. Near's skin was still moist, which made him huddle against Light even tighter.

Light took advantage of this – it wasn't often he had the opportunity to completely dominate Near.

They were under the covers. Near pressed his face into the crook of Light's neck – he never let him see his facial expressions during sex. Light wondered briefly if he should try to pull Near back, then decided he could let him get away with something little. Or else it would be a while before Near got over the shower incident…

The younger one wrapped his arms around the other as he felt something move inside him.

He didn't like to be touched, he _really_ didn't like to be touched. This sort of thing always scarred him; he only played along for Light's sake, even though he had wondered what thrill his partner got out of it.

Light didn't get off through sexual acts, despite his many relationships. Defeating his enemy, succeeding in his plans… that's what aroused him. This sick, twisted sadist that Near kept coming back to.

He knew he was right about Light because neither of them ever came when they were with each other – they just kept going until it got boring. Sometimes there was a silent competition over who could outlast who, but that didn't come up too often.

Sad part was… Near enjoyed it. Life would be so dull without Light around to play with, even though he could live without the "Kira" aspect. He knew that if Light kept up this act, he would end up losing his favorite toy.

He reached up to Light's head, gripping a handful of hair and giving it a yank. Light hissed, but he didn't show a negative reaction. A little pain here and there – simple reminder that Near didn't belong to him.

That was alright – for now, anyways.

Light wanted to own Near. Just like the rest of the world, everything was going to be his. L was an obstacle because he hated what Kira stood for…

_So why was Near any different?_

Because Near didn't have that same sense of justice L had. Near was just as corrupt and twisted as Light… if he would let his guard down.

Light knew he could get him to see it his way – it was just going to take time. Look at where they were now.

…

Near had settled into Light's arms afterwards. It was hard to tell if he was fake sleeping or not, but it didn't matter much. Light held him closer and stroked his hair a bit.

"Near…" he whispered. "I'm not evil. I'm what the world needs. Somebody has to do this. Kira needs to exist."

_No. Keep believing that if you want, but no. You are just a human. You will never become a god._

"I don't want to lose you."

"Then don't ever betray me."

"I won't. Don't ever betray me."

"You know I won't."

"Yes, I do."


End file.
